Danganronpa: City Hunter
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Suichi Saihara is a teen boy with low self-esteem yet has a talent in detective work. His mentor Kyoko Kirigiri took him under her tutelage and he soon became a detective and eventually inherited her detective agency while taking Akamatsu as his assistant. Soon he is contacted by a wealthy media mogul who hires him to find and bring back his daughter, who stow away at a cruise
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: City Hunter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **City Hunter**_ is owned by _**Tsukasa Hojo  
City Hunter **_(1992 film) is owned by _**Golden Harvest**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. Once again a new inspiration struck my head following the recent holidays, and while working on updating my other Danganronpa fics, I happened to scroll the internet and accidentally came across a Jackie chan article, which led me to scroll him on Wikipedia, and in turn read the list of movies he started in.

There I came across the films he starred in his native Hong Kong, where among the films he made was City Hunter. Out of curiosity, I checked it out and even downloaded the film. Okay, so the film is loosely based on the manga by Tdukasa Hojo, and though I managed to watch some of the anime (aired in the 80's and 90's, but was re-aired on Animax-Asia), I find it surprising that the Jackie Chan film deviated much by having the titular character doing kung fu stuff instead of gunslinger thingthat the character, Ryu Saeba, is well-known for.

Sure, I like Jackie Chan action films and I enjoyed his adaptation of City Hunter, but, up to this day I am baffled as to why Jackiw disowned the film. Well, this served as an inspiration and used the Danganronpa source material and see who would fit the fic I am making.

Well, it finally came down to two characters I am using – Suichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu. Thhe two seemed to fit well in portraying the roles of Saeba and Kaori, so expect some comedy and a bit of…action.

Lastly, since this is somewhat of an AU, some characters within the Danganronpa Universe will appear in this fic. Some in a cameo, others in a one-shot, but nevertheless play an important role here.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Tokyo, Japan.

The main capital, which is located at the Honshu prefecture, and is the heart of the country, in which it houses several people of all ages, from children to teenagers to adults; from the simple ones to the talented; be it a celebrity to the prominent up to the ordinary types.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

The scene then zoomed further, where it shows that a young woman, aged 25, appeared to be a serious-minded detective, lavender-haired, wearing gloves, and dressed in her usual clothes, and she just founded a detective agency which she has been working on for the last few years. She is identified as **Kyoko Kirigiri** , and she is said to be the grand daughter and member of the prestigious Kirigiri family, who are well-known for being a family of superb detectives.

As Kirigiri's agency has started to gain a reputation for solving well-known cases that the police had difficulty in solving, she is also shown to be a rather reluctant mentor, as a flashback scene shows that a friend of her grandfather approached her and requested that she take his godson, a 14-year old boy with low self-esteem, identified as **Suichi Saihara** , under her wing, as he believed that he has a potential to become a detective, which she asks he why approach her and not train him personally.

"Of all people…why me…?"

"Please, Miss Kirigiri…"

"…"

"My godson would not listen to me!"

"Still…"

"I'll do anything!"

"But…"

"I'll even pay you! Just please be my godson's mentor!"

The acquaintance begged, saying that Saihara would not listen to him, and felt that a stranger might help since he seldom gets along with any of his family members, and the acquaintance said he is willing to pay her as long as she takes Saihara under her wing, and after minutes of pleading from him, Kirigiri sighed as she reluctantly gives in and said she will see if Saihara would be willing to study under her.

Since then, Kirigiri patiently took Saihara under her wing, and while their relationship was quite rocky at first, as he was reluctant to engage in lessons, her patience paid off as she gently, but professionally, urged him to give it a try, and within months Saihara began to learn the basics, and is slowly getting the hang of it, steadily working his way up and became a detective tandem with Kirigiri.

Saihara eventually opens up to her and apologized if he gave her a hard time, which she said that it is nothing and stated that he has potential and he should not get intimidated if approached with requests from police over difficult unresolved crimes, saying that with patience, he can overcome any challenge that came in his way.

"Remember…be a bit patient…"

"…"

"You have the talent…the potential…embrace the gift given to you."

"Okay."

"There is nothing for you to be afraid of."

"…right…"

"Good."

"…"

-x-

As the months passed, Saihara continue to work as Kirigiri's assistant and understudy, and things went well until something happened. Her father, Jin came and tells her that she has a half-sibling, which took her by surprise and demanded to know why he told her only now, which Jin apologized, saying that he has been far away and is managing a prestigious school and hardly had time because he just fathered a child from another woman, due to him being a widower.

This alibi did not sit well with Kyoko, as she became furious over something like having a half-sibling without her knowing, and her dad just kept it a secret and revealed it all of the sudden, which was an emotional blow for her.

Saihara hid behind a corner as he listens on the argument between father and daughter, he felt sympathy towards his mentor over being told that she has a half-sibling out of the blue without ever being told before.

"Is that your excuse?"

"Kyoko, calm down…"

"How can I?"

"Please…"

"You hardly spend time with me when I was a child…and now you have a child from another woman and spend time with her instead of me?"

"I'm sorry I…"

"And you want me to accept it as if it were nothing?"

"Forgive me, Kyoko…"

While she is upset with her father's sudden appearance and revelation, she eventually took it well, and there Jin introduced Kyoko his daughter from another woman, who is identified as **Kaede Akamatsu** , aged 14, where she is described as having a long light blonde hair with a very slight greenish tint and a prominent ahoge. She wears silver music note hairpins and has purple eyes. She wears her high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a light purple vest adorned with an insignia and a brownish-red tie. She wears a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and notes pattern, purple stockings reaching below her knees and beige shoes. Kaede also seems to carry around a white backpack.

As Kaede bowed to her elder half-sibling, Jin requested to Kyoko that she takes Kaede under her wing as Kaede's family is placed under a witness protection program due to "unspecified circumstances", and that he is set to cooperate with the Akamatsu and Kirigiri families due to him being part of the Kirigiri family of detectives, which Kyoko was slightly irritated seeing that Jin would be leaving again and is leaving Kaede with her.

Saihara adjusted his cap as he expected as he expected another argument between the father and daughter, and he braces himself as Kyoko began to berate her dad again for leaving so soon after what he put her through.

"First you left me…then you show up to tell me I have a half-sibling…and now you want me to become a baby-sitter?"

"Kyoko…please…"

"Don't take me for a fool!"

"I'm sorry…please understand…"

"You're always like that!"

"I promise…when the problem is solved…I will spend time with you and Kaede."

"…"

"…"

Jin persuaded Kyoko to look after Kaede and she eventually, and reluctantly, gave in, and now she has two ASSISTANTS under her wing, and as the weeks and months passed by, Kirigiri slowly warms up to her younger half-sibling, and though she assists her elder half-sister in certain cases, as she is shown to have a talent in doing investigations, she is shown to be more talented in playing piano, and even entered and won several piano contests.

Kaede started to show interest in Saihara though he seemed to be oblivious about it and yet Kirigiri is also shown to be protective towards Kaede, though she would soon find out that Saihara would be often misunderstood at times, when certain situations occur.

Examples like being mistaken for a delinquent, as Kirigiri had to go to certain police precincts to clear things up, and even call the police to confirm that Saihara is working under her.

To help things out, Kirigiri managed to get Saihara to undergo a program which eventually gains him a detective badge, and soon Saihara uses the badge to help him gain access to certain crime scenes to do investigations, as well as to show the other cops he is legitimate.

This however, did not spare Saihara from getting embroiled in misunderstanding situations, such examples being that his attractive appearance makes him a girl magnet, and it shows that several high school girls fawn over him that they broke up with their boyfriends just to show that they are single, and this resulted in Saihara being harassed and provoked by the jilted boyfriends to challenge him to fights, which he tried to tell them it wasn't his fault.

However, he nevertheless got into fights out of self-defense, and Kirigiri had to bail him out several times. Moreover, Kirigiri mentally noticed that Kaede is shown to get overly-jealous when Saihara is seen with other girls, and when Kaede thinks that he is flirting with the girls he meet, she would pounce and beat him up, which Kirigiri sighed as she had to pacify her.

She then tells Kaede not to jump into conclusions and she should get answers from Saihara himself so as not to give him impressions that she is a man-hater of sorts.

"Kaede…"

"Yeah…?"

"You should not jump to conclusions…"

"…"

"Ask Suichi-kun first…"

"Hmph…as if…"

"Trust me…Suichi is not that kind of boy."

"Really…?"

However, as months passed by, things took a turn, as Kaede was kidnapped by a mafia group that specializes in white slavery, and both Kirigiri and Saihara went undercover to find a rescue Kaede, learning that the crime group is led by the Kuzuryuu siblings, **Fuyuhiko** and **Natsumi**.

With **Peko Pekoyama** acting as the bodyguard, the crime group intends to have the kidnapped girls, including Kaede, sold to a prostitution ring, and Kirigiri went into action, knocking out the goons while Saihara deals with Pekoyama, and as Natsumi is aiming her gun at Saihara, Kirigiri knocks Fuyuhiko out and went in between, taking the bullet meant for Saihara.

BANG!

Saihara was forced to use a wrench he picked up and threw it at Natsumi, knocking her out, and he went to his mentor, after calling for help, but Kirigiri smiled, a rare moment, saying that she is done for, and urged him to look after the agency she founded, and to look after Kaede as well, and requested not to make Kaede get riled over something like being surrounded by girls, which Saihara promised.

"S-Suichi..kun…"

"Kirigiri-sensei…"

"Promise me…l-look…after…agency…"

"I will…"

"L-look after…K-Kaede…"

"I will…please…don't talk…the ambulance will…"

"G-goodbye…"

"N-no! wait!"

After that, Kirigiri perished, and Saihara was silent and sullen, having lost his mentor, and he quietly freed Kaede and the kidnapped girls, where Kaede soon learned of what happened to her elder half-sibling, and despite this, she remained optimistic and tells Saihara that they must carry out Kirigiri's promise of running the agency she founded, and he nodded as he intends to make sure that his mentor's death is not in vain.

And so Saihara began to inherit the agency and accepts requests from the police and clients, with Kaede acting as his assistant, and while it was difficult at first, he managed to keep the agency running and solved a few but important high-profile cases that he police had difficulty in solving, and Kaede tells Saihara that he is a real guy who solves cases well, though he is humble and hints of his low self-esteem slowly linger within him

"You really are the guy!"

"Um…"

"You managed to solve those cases!"

"Yeah…"

"Come on…be proud!"

"Onee-sama made you who you are today!"

"You're right…"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, other than a brief battle involving Kirigiri and Saihara taking on some villains, the comedy and comic relief moments, along with a brief drama, make up for it, and now the story is set as Saihara has now inherited Kirigiri's DETECTIVE agency…with Akamatsu acting as his assistant…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Saihara struggles to run the agency with a bit of difficulty, along with Akamatsu's jealousy…especially after Saihara is invited to see a wealthy individual who offered him a case with a monetary promise…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	2. Complicated Life

**Danganronpa: City Hunter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **City Hunter**_ is owned by _**Tsukasa Hojo  
City Hunter **_(1992 film) is owned by _**Golden Harvest**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a rather unsanctioned Pokemon battle, where not only will Ash put his badges on the line, as well as a new character is introduced where he would become a recurring character, and this is where the first instance which Ash would get to see a Pokemon battle where one is willing to bend the rules and show what happens when one abuses the POWER he/she possesses.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _2:_** ** _Fukuzatsuna jinsei  
_**

Several months have passed since Kyoko Kirigiri passed away, and Suichi Saihara's life is never the same again, as he is forced to fend for himself by running the detective agency in order to keep himself financially active as well as to look after her half-sibling, Kaede Akamatsu.

Things were quite hectic as Saihara had to accept a bulk-load of requests from clients who wished for his services in solving certain problems which the clients felt that the police could not solve, and surprisingly he managed to solve them without problems.

Also he had to deal with Akamatsu, who is struggling to assist him in solving some cases. Though she struggled at first, she eventually got the hang of it and a few weeks later she too showed signs of being a good investigator which soon proved useful in aiding Saihara.

However, there us a time when there was a misunderstanding between the two, such as when Saihara encountered an attractive female client, and Akamatsu got jealous as the client made suggestive moves which he politely and professionally urge her to keep in line while accepting the request. This at times led to at least a minor argument as Saihara tells Akamatsu that he is not making any moves and that he is not interested to any of his female clients.

"I tell you I am not interested in any of them."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course."

"You sure don't look convincing..."

"I even resisted their advances."

"..."

This somewhat slightly calmed her down, yet Saihara was quite oblivious and had no idea until several weeks later when his informant, Ryoma Hoshi, told him what he has observed from Akamatsu, and tells him that she developed feelngs for Saihara.

This surprised Saihara as he sees her as a co-worker given that she is the half-sibling of the late Kyoko Kirigiri, but Ryoma said that the fact that Akamatsu gets jealous whenever Saihara is seen interacting with female clients suggest that.

"Is that what you think?"

"Based from what I observed..."

"Why would she...?"

"That's how girls act..."

"..."

"She took a liking to you..."

"Yet she treats me with suspicion..."

"She's hiding her feelings under that act..."

Saihara's other informant, Yuto Kamishiro, also suggested what he observed, and to prove it, he disguises himself as a female client and made SUGGESTIVE moves such as hugging him and spoke aloud as if making it appear that Saihara wanted to have sex, which Saihara himself disapprove such an experiment.

"...so how aboutnit, Saihara-san...?"

"No way!"

"Come on...just for an experiment..."

"Forget it, Kamishiro...there's no way...huh? Why are you dressed like that...?"

"Oh, my darling detective..."

"Will you knock it off?"

"Oh...here she comes...give me a kiss..."

"Stop it already...!"

Yuto's experiment worked, as Akamatsu came and saw the scene, which she misunderstood it and took out a huge object and threw it at the two, which Yuto narrowly avoided it while Saihara was unfortunately not so lucky.

Ryoma stared in surprise and asks Akamatsu why she did that but she just made excuses as she leaves the agency office again to cool off.

"Akamatsu.."

"..."

"Why did you...?"

"My hand slipped..."

"You just hit..."

"Saw nothing."

"But..."

"See you later."

After Akamatsu left, Ryoma helps up Saihara and both glared at Yuto, as he took off the disguise and proved that Akamatsu likes Saihara, but the teen detective smacked Yuto on the head, berating him for pulling off such a lame stunt which caused Akamatsu to misunderstood the scene and she may never listen to his explanation, but Yuto said that Akamtsu will lighten up if offered flowers and roses, which Ryoma doubt that would work.

Yuto then suggested that Saihara put a LOVE POTION on her drink and said that once she took it she will fall MADLY in love, but Saihara grabbed Yuto and hissed, threatening him if Yuto pull off such an uncalled prank, which Yuto raised his hands and said he is just joking.

"What was that?"

"Whoa!"

"Want me to..."

"Easy!"

"..."

"Just kidding..."

"Want me to show you how I..."

"Uh..."

Ryoma stepped in between and pacified Saihara, urging him to calm down and not get riled up, which Saihara reluctantly did so, releasing his hold on Yuto, and after some time the two boys left and Saihara was alone, where he reflected on the events that led to inheriting the detective agency from Kyoko Kirigiri and mentally wondered if he deserved this or not.

However, his musing is interrupted when someone struck him on the head which knocked him down, and soon he was tied up on the chair, where he soon regain his wits and saw who attacked him...late-teen girls who would pass up for sexy university students (about four of them).

Saihara demanded why they did this saying he never met them, but the girls revealed that they are the lovers of four university boys who were busted by Saihara for drug trafficking, saying that their boyfriends are the reason why they got money to buy what they want, but now that their boyfriends are jailed they could not buy what they want and the girls intend to kill him in a secret manner.

"Damn you!"

"Yeah, we hate your guts!"

"Because of you our boyfriends are in jail!"

"Without them we couldn't buy our very expensive make-ups!"

"Now we're cashless!"

"And it's all because of you!"

"Now you're going to pay!"

"And we mean it!"

Saihara gritted his teeth seeing how shallow the girls are, going so far to avenge their unworthy lovers and for their own foolishness, and the girls planned to kill him in a way that no one would ever bother finding his corpse, but then someone came in, who turn out to be Akamatsu herself, as she brought a cake which she intend to do a peace offering to Saihara.

The girls, wanting their mission to be a secret began to embrace the tied-up Saihara, and Akamatsu misunderstood the scene, which the girls said they are Saihara's CONCUBINES.

"Sorry, bitch..."

"We're his concubines..."

"We want him for ourselves..."

"Your boobs are too big."

"So get lost and go home."

"We're having an orgy, so buzz off."

"He does not like you."

"Better go to a brothel and jack off."

Angered, Akamatsu threw the cake at his face and walked off, leaving him alone with his foolish assailants, and the four girls smirked and said that now there will be no one to interrupt their murdering deeds, but then four tennis balls are seen flying and struck the girls on their heads, knocking them down. It was Ryoma, who is holding a tennis racket and he was the one who did the attack.

Yuto came and freed the captive Saihara and a pissed off Saihara tells Ryoma to call the police and have the girls arrested for trespassing, and attempted murder, which Ryoma nodded seeing how pissed off Saihara is. As Yuto attempted to molest the girls, Saihara sternly told him to knock it off or he would be arrested for attempted rape, which Yuto raised his hands and tried to defend himself.

"Knock it off, Yuto."

"Er..."

"Or I'll bust you for molestation and attempted rape."

"Actually...I was only checking for weapons and stuff..."

"Back off."

"Can I at least..."

"Now."

"Okay, okay..."

After a few minutes the police came and after bring told of what happened, they arrested the girls and left, and Saihara thanked the two boys for their help, which Ryoma said that he and Yuto passed by and noticed Akamatsu walking out looking pissed off, and there they learned of what happened, and as Saihara washed himself and is about to go look for Akamatsu, his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller said that he is a media company owner and wished to speak with Saihara in person, which sparked a conversation.

Saihara wondered what this is about and began to listen at what the caller said to him.

"Are you Suichi Saihara?"

"Yes."

"Then you must be Kyoko Kirigiri's protege, am I correct."

"Yes."

"So it is you..."

"How did you find out about my number?"

"I have my ways...anyway...I have a request of you..."

"..."

Saihara was told that the businessman learned about Saihara through the newspapers and that he is rhe successor of Kyoko Kirigiri, and he said that he has a job for Saihara to assign with but said that he would tell him in person and requested that he go to a building where the businessman is working at, and he will reveal the topic in detail.

After that, Yuto and Ryoma asks who was the caller and why would he want to summon someone like Saihara, which he said that he has no idea, but he would meet the person and see what the potential client want, and Yuto asks what about Akamatsu, and Saihara said finding her can wait, but the client cannot, but he suggested that Yuto and Ryoma can look for her, surprising the two boys.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure, Suichi?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to look for her?"

"No. She can wait. If you want, you two can go look for her."

"..."

"..."

"See you later."

After that, Saihara left the agency to meet with the potential client, which Yuto and Ryoma glanced at each other as they wondered if Saihara and Akamatsu are a couple or not, seeing that the argument between the two bordering on a lovers' quarrel.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmm...?"

"You think Saihara and Akamatsu are a couple...?"

"Maybe...the way those two argue makes them almost look like a couple..."

"Why would Akamatsu treat him like that?"

"Girls are always like that..."

"I suppose...

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, other than a brief battle involving Saihara and some jilted girlfriends of some thugs, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and now the story is set as Saihara is now about to commence a new assignment…

Ryoma Hoshi (of Danganronpa V3) and Yuto Kamishiro (Danganronpa Zero) appear, and they act as Saihara's friends and sometime confidants, and they seemed to be aware of Akamatsu's feelings for him.

While they may like background characters, they do serve some purpose, such as saving Saihara from an attempted murder by some jilted girls.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Saihara meets someone who summoned him, and gives him a case to solve…which he accepted, and this in turn led him to find something...or someone, which would lead a chase within Tokyo...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	3. Meeting With The Businessman

**Danganronpa: City Hunter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **City Hunter**_ is owned by _**Tsukasa Hojo  
City Hunter **_(1992 film) is owned by _**Golden Harvest**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances Saihara is set to head off to meet someone, which foreshadow his next opponent, while at the same time find out what case he is about to solve, and expect some bit of…action, as minor villains pop in within this chapter..

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _3:_** ** _Bijinesuman to no kaigō_**

At the streets of Tokyo, Suichi Saihara is traveling by foot, as he is holding a piece of paper where a note is written, which shows that it has the name of the venue he is heading and the name of the building, which he wasn't familiar with, and decided to head there anyway to see who wishes to see him, as he is curious as to who the person is and how he/she managed to know the address of the detective agency he is running, and all the while he is still puzzled as to why Akamatsu storm off like that even though he has done nothing wrong to her.

Saihara sighed as he began to wonder if he did the right thing in accepting the promise he made to Kirigiri in looking after Akamatsu as he finds her personality difficult to read, and even wondered if Kamishiro mean it about Akamatsu being jealous if he is around other girls.

As he is passing by the corner of an alley, several delinquents showed up, which he seemed to recognize as they were petty crooks whom Saihara busted several weeks ago at Roppongi after he accidentally exposed them for selling drugs to the children of politicians. The delinquents were itching for payback because they lost their only source of income and that they nearly rot in jail if not for a corrupt politician who used his influence to bail them out.

Saihara narrowed his eyes seeing that he is about to encounter trouble even though he did not do anything wrong, and braces himself for a fight, as he wondered how the delinquents got out of jail even though they were not supposed to be granted bail due to the drug offenses they had.

"Hey you!"

"Yeah, you!"

"You owe us big time!"

"Thanks to you we nearly rot in jail!"

"And we lost our source of getting money!"

"And it's all because of you!"

"We hate you!"

"We hate your guts!"

Saihara rebutted by saying it was their fault that they landed in jail because they were peddling drugs, and asks them who bailed them out, which the delinquents refused to divulge and instead said that they are going to pay him back…IN KIND. They brought out blunt weapons and said that they are going to beat him up so bad that he won't make it back to his profession, which Saihara sighed seeing that they are about to do something foolish and shallow.

"Stop...don't waste your time..."

"Screw you! We're gonna waste our time wasting you!"

"We're gonna make you pay!"

"You're gonna be sorry!"

"And we mean it!"

"I ask you again...please stop..."

"Not a chance!"

"We will kill you!"

The first four delinquents then went ahead and are ready to strike, intending to beat him up and make sure he won't investigate them again, which they are armed with billy clubs and other blunt weapons, but Saihara was ready for them and used his martial arts skills to disable them, using kicks as offensive attacks and his arms for defensive attacks.

The remaining four delinquents were surprised to see that their fellow delinquents were sprawled on the ground, easily disarmed and knocked down, and they could not accept that a mere brat taking them down singlehandedly, and the they rallied themselves in order to build up their confidence so as not to get intimidated by someone they deem as trash.

"Come on!"

"Huh?"

"We can take him!"

"He's right..."

"Yeah...he's an easy target..."

"Let's kill him!"

"Right on!"

"Get him!"

The remaining delinquents then charged forward, carrying their weapons and are about to attack him when Saihara picked up a lead pipe and threw it like a spear, hitting one of his attackers, which disabled him before he did a flying kick, hitting the other and sends him colliding against the other two, and he did a series of roundhouse kicks that sent the remaining two down, and did some martial arts move to knock them down.

He then tied them up and contacted the police, informing them of the situation, and minutes later the police arrived, where the police chief is astounded that the delinquents managed to get out without incident as he knows that the delinquents' charges are non-bailable, and is even surprised when told that the delinquents claimed that a politician used his influence to bribe that said police station to let them free without notice.

He promised to Saihara that he will investigate the matter carefully.

"Thanks, kid."

"..."

"We'll take care of them."

"They said that..."

"Yeah...we'll investigate who busted them out and which cop took the bribe."

"I see...shall I leave them to you...?"

"You can count on me, kid."

"..."

After that, Saihara left and went on his way as the delinquents are being rounded up, and one of them was so pissed that he vowed that he and his gang will be back, accidentally revealing the politician's name as he assured that the politician who secretly bailed them out will set them free again, which the police realized why the gang was able to sneak out with no warning.

The police now have a reason to bring in the politician for questioning as they have a reason to question him, and the police captain shouted at Saihara, thanking him for his help, though he just waved at them without looking back, showing that he did not mind it.

"Hey kid!"

"..."

"Thanks!"

"..."

"You're a big help!"

"..."

"We'll see to it that you'll get recognition!"

"..."

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts outside a huge establishment, which was a corporate building that spans 45 floors, and he glanced at the paper he is holding, seeing that the address matched, and he sighed as he decided to go inside and went to the concierge and asks the person there if she happened to know the person he is looking for, in which she said that Saihara will have to take the elevator and head to the 30th floor, where the person he is seeing happened to be there.

Saihara nodded and went to the elevator, and waited for the elevator door to open, and as he entered it, two janitors happened to get a glimpse of Saihara, and recognized him through the newspapers they read, as they commented that Saihara is quite amazing for a 16-year old, who happened to be the successor of a famous female detective.

Though they heard that he is more of a private investigator than a detective, the janitors noted that Saihara's recent exploits helped in solving some cases not only in Tokyo, but also in other places, thus he was given the moniker of the **City Hunter** , which the janitors stated that it seemed to suit Saihara more than being a detective.

"You know..."

"Huh?"

"See that kid...?"

"Yeah...the Saihara kid..."

"He seemed to be more suited being the City Hunter than a detective..."

"Yeah...he might not be able to succeed Kyoko Kirigiri like that..."

"He should do something else...such a young boy and yet he attracted danger..."

"I agree..."

The janitors then went on to sweep and mop the floors seeing that Saihara has already entered the elevator and they wondered what is his business here as they are curious as to whom he is about to meet, since most of the visitors here are adults like businessmen and the like, thus this is the first time that a teenager came here at this building.

The two janitors debated if Saihara is here to do some investigating, which their opinions are divided since there are no indications that there is a problem here since everything within the building is peaceful, and there are no signs of a crime being committed here.

"Wonder who summoned that Saihara kid..."

"Yeah...what is he doing here anyway..."

"The building is secured...no incident here happened..."

"I'm betting that someone wants to get Saihara's autograph..."

"That's possible...

"Maybe someone wants that kid to investigate something...like a cheating husband or a wife..."

"Could be..."

"Want to make a bet...?"

However, the building's manager came and told the two janitors to stop chatting and resume their work, not wanting them to spread any unwanted rumors which might cause a chain of gossip within the building, and the two janitors tried to explain themselves but were told to get back to work or else they would be fired on the spot.

"Yout two! Back to work!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"And stop spouting rumors! You hear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"On the double! Or else you're fired!"

"Eh?"

-x-

Minutes later, the scene shifts at the 30th floor, where Saihara went to the unit where the office of this person he seek, seeing that the info he has matched, and as he spoke to the secretary, he asks her if this person is here, which she said to him to wait at the lobby area while she would contact the person, and he nodded as he sat on the couch while waiting.

The secretary then activated the telecom and informs the person that someone is here to see him and told him the name of the visitor, which the unseen person appeared to be pleased to hear, and tells the secretary to let him in his office.

"Sir..."

"Yes...?"

"A Suichi Saihara is waiting outside."

"Splendid."

"Huh?"

"Please tell him to come inside."

"Seriously, sir?"

"Yes."

After that, the secretary tells Saihara that her boss says that he will see him, and Saihara nodded while thanking her as he went inside, and the secretary glanced at Saihara, curious as this is the first time that her boss is having a very young visitor, and a fellow worker came and saw it, where he tells her that the visitor happened to be Saihara, which she soon realized who the teen boy is, having heard of his recent exploits via the newspapers and gossips.

"Whoa...it's that kid..."

"Huh? Kid?"

"Suichi Saihara...the part-time private investigator...he is Kyoko Kirigiri's protege."

"Eh?! Him?"

"Yep…him. From what I heard, after Kirigiri passed away, he inherited her detective agency office, though he's more of like a private investigator…but he was given the moniker of City Hunter…"

"How so?"

"according to what I heard, he went around from city to city, busting several crooks, small-time to big-time…and even solved some cases…"

"Seriously…?"

Inside the office, Saihara looked around, seeing that the interior is lush and classy, which he deduced that this office happened to be an executive suite, and he wondered who this person is and why would he wish to see him, as he guessed that he is about to be offered a case to investigate, and he mentally sighed as he figured that this may be fine given that he needed the money to renovate the detective agency he and Akamatsu are running.

By then another person appeared, and he appeared to be in his late 40's, dressed in an executive business suit, and Saihara bowed as he introduces himself, which the person nodded and said that he knows about Saihara, and said that he is aware that the teen boy is Kyoko Kirigiri's successor as well as he is aware about his recent exploits.

Saihara narrowed his eyes seeing that this person seemingly knew about him and what he does, and there the person introduces himself as **Koji Imamura** , and revealed that he is one of Japan's elite media magnate, where his company publishes one of Japan's leading newspaper and several news networks, which revealed that he is also influential in the media and society.

He then stated that he has been covering the news about Kirigiri's exploits as a famous detective up until her recent passing and even said that he has LOTS OF RESOURCES who happened to be observing the detective agency that Saihara is running, and said that it was enough for him to decide in hiring the teen boy's services, which made Saihara raised an eyebrow.

"…and that is that, Saihara-kun…"

"…"

"Impressive, no?"

"So then…you've been…watching me…all this time…?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that I made the right choice before I hired your services."

"It seems that you wanted something from me."

"Sort of, my boy."

"…"

Saihara was a bit curious, wondering when and how long this Imamura is keeping tabs on him, and is bracing himself as he felt that there is more to this meeting than meets the eye, as this was the first time that a media magnate is asking for the teen boy's presence, which he believed that this might be more than just a request to solve a case.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no major action showed here apart from some small-time delinquents, the story makes up for it and now Saihara meets with the person who summoned him, and now the teen-detective is getting ready as he sensed that there is a reason why this person wanted to hire him…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Saihara gets a job…though not the way he expected…find out what this is all about…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


End file.
